dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kanderas/Adaption of the Elder Scrolls
So yes I am taking on the ambitious project of making an adaptation of the Elder Scrolls world/games to D&D 3.5. Adding to the difficulty is that I have no knowledge of html so I'm currently proceeding by copying a layout that I like and then editing the text. I might note that it'll not be a standard adaptation; I'll not just be giving third edition statistics to the races and tossing in a few related feats. I want it to actually feel like playing the game on a tabletop, so I want to preserve as much of the mechanics of the computer games as possible... at least on the surface. If it all goes well, no or only small adjustments will need to made to any 3.5 material someone wants to use; after all, I -am- putting this on a D&D site. A big thank you to whoever it was that fixed up the linking problem on the main page, unless it fixed itself in which case well yeah. On that note, if anyone wants to assist in the project, I'm not in much of a position to refuse. There's a lot of information to go up before it can be considered complete, and, because of my scheduling, if it's to be finished before the release of D&D 7E and Madonna's 50th album, I'll not be able to do it alone. The world lore is a large part of that; a big part of what makes the Elder Scrolls (and many other worlds, including Middle Earth) successful is the richly detailed history they have that a player can immerse them self in as much as they want. I know there are other sources for this information, but it really is appropriate if it is recreated here, and I doubt I'll ever have the time (or the skill) to transfer all of it. The Bestiary is another large section. The Elder Scrolls boasts a horde of unique monsters that all need to be ported over to 3.5 D&D. It is possible this has already been done, and if so reprinting it here will still take time (assuming it is in the public domain or permission is given). This should perhaps wait until a little later though; some of the aforementioned changes may have an effect on the Bestiary. Even though they won't render anything unusable, it is just easier to write them up with the changes (which may not necessarily effect the monsters) in mind. I'm starting with the races, but I'm really having trouble coming up with the description text (religion, society, etc), so once I've put up the framework of their pages feel free to fill those in yourself, I've always been more of a rules person than a flavor one. I assume due credit is awarded automatically, but if not if someone can tell me how then I'll gladly do so; again, this would take to long if I did it myself. Lastly, though by putting it at the end no one will probably read this far, for anyone who is wondering why I choose to do this here instead of another sight devoted to the Elder Scrolls or D&D, I think it is rather obvious why we are all here. Of course, I only say that because I can't think how to word 'it just felt right.' Okay I'm back to work on it now! :) Category:Blog posts